NI SI QUIERA UN ADIÓS
by ESTRATOSNESIS
Summary: SAKURA ESTÁ MUY TRISTE DESDE QUE NARUTO SE FUÉ. PÉSIMO SUMMARY
1. NI SIUIERA UN ADIOS

QUE ONDA CAMARADAS LECTORES, COMO PODRÁN VER SOY NUEVO EN LA COMUNIDAD, ESTE ES UNO DE LOS PRIMEROS FICS QUE ESCRIBIRÉ, ESPERO Y ME DEJEN REVIEWS, Y SABER SI MI TRABAJO LES AGRADA O MEJOR ME DEDICO A ORA COSA.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

NI SIQUIERA UN ADIÓS

Los rayos anaranjados rayos del sol del ocaso inundaban la ahora pacífica aldea de Konoha.

En la torre de los Hokagues se encontraba una chica de cabellos rosados y verdes ojos mirando con melancolía y tristeza aquella escena que le proporcionaba la madre naturaleza, la suave brisa veraniega mecía delicadamente sus cabellos, en sus ojos se comenzaban a formar pequeñas gotas cristalinas que amenazaban rodar por sus mejillas.

He llorado tantas veces desde que te fuiste... te fuiste así... nada más, sin si quiera decirme adiós, ni para verme una última vez antes de tu viaje, y todo por esa promesa de que traerías de vuelta a Sasuke, pero ya no me interesa si el regresa... yo quiero que tú vuelvas... que vuelvas para que me hagas enfadar, para que me sonrías, para que me mires con esos hermosos ojos azules, para... para que me llames Sakura-chan como siempre lo haces... – la voz de la pelirosada se quebró por completo.

Sintió que las fuerzas le traicionaban, sus piernas temblaron y se apoyó en la baranda de la torre.

Naruto... mi Naruto... cuanta falta me haces... debí haberme dado cuenta... debí haberme dado cuenta que eras tú a quién yo amaba en verdad...BAKA!...te fuiste hace un año pero para mí han sido siglos... quiero verte... quiero abrazarte, besarte y decirte que te amo con toda el alma... Naruto... regresa... por favor regresa... NARUTOOO! – Gritó la chica con todas sus fuerzas tratando de desahogar todo su dolor y frustración.

La kunoichi calló de rodillas al suelo, cubrió su rostro con las manos tratando así de no ceder.

Te fuiste... y ni siquiera me dijiste adiós – dijo Sakura dejándose vencer por la tristeza y cediendo al llanto.

Ella en el fondo sabe que ese chico rubio regresará algún día, la espera será larga, y sobre todo dolorosa.


	2. SIMPLEMENTE HOLA

_**SIMPLEMENTE HOLA**_

El paisaje ya tan conocido de la torre de los Hokagues se levanta majestuosa en la villa en aquella fresca y hermosa noche de verano, la luna brilla vanidosa en el cielo mostrándose cuan hermosa y reluciente es sobre un cielo despejado lleno de estrellas, y todo este espectáculo esta siendo observado por alguien a quien conocemos perfectamente, sedosos cabellos rosados bailan al compás de la brisa mientras una delicada mano trata de contener sus rebeldes mechones rosas, sus ojos se cierran disfrutando aquella caricia del viento como si tratase de reconfortarla, cuando ha pasado aquella brisa los orbes verdes como el jade se abren pero en ellos se expresa una infinita tristeza y han perdido el brillo que los caracterizaba, así como en su pecho quedo un enorme vacío que no se ha podido llenar con nada, ni siquiera cuando Uchiha Sasuke volvió por su propia cuenta, regreso solo por ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un "te amo" fue pronunciado, pero no era de la persona que ella deseaba, y un "lo siento" salio de sus labios …

- Ya no quiero derramar mas lagrimas … pero mi corazón se niega a dejar de llorar por ti … solo por ti … Naruto ya son seis años … seis largos años esperándote … ¿Me extrañarás aunque sea solo un poco¿Me seguirás queriendo como decías hacerlo? O es que ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mi?, sin embargo yo te sigo queriendo cada día mas y mas y eso no es justo, no es justo quererte así y no tenerte a mi lado para demostrártelo, ahora le hablo a la luna con la esperanza de que tu también la estés mirando en estos momentos … quiero gritar, gritar que te odio por haberme dejado así, sin una despedida, sin un abrazo, nada, solo una promesa que ya no tiene importancia … quiero verte, quiero estar contigo, tantas veces he estado a punto de mandar todo al demonio e ir a buscarte … Baka … ¡¡Baka!! … !!!NARUTO BAKA¡¡¡. - Sin desearlo su voz y su voluntad se doblegaban dejando que las lagrimas fluyesen sin control, tenia que ser fuerte, bebía ser fuerte, pero sin la sonrisa de el era tan difícil mantenerse firme. - Ya no puedo mas Naruto, quiero que estés aquí conmigo, quiero … quiero tantas cosas que dudo que se hagan realidad.

Haruno Sakura seguía sollozando tratando de contener el llanto, sin saber que desde la penumbra un espectador la observa detenidamente juntando el valor necesario para acercarse a ella.

Por fin se decidió, bajo hasta donde se encontraba la chica posándose casi a sus espaldas, el viento soplo suavemente llevando el dulce aroma de los cabellos rosados hasta su nariz …

- Hola Sakura-chan. - Saludo tranquilamente aquel hombre.

Todos los músculos de Sakura se tensaron al mismo tiempo ¿Tanto lo extrañaba que su mente ya le estaba jugando bromas pesadas?, sin embargo sintió como unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura y una barbilla que se posaba entre su hombro y cuello.

- Dije "Hola" Sakura-chan . - Comento divertido aquel hombre.

- N-Naruto … .- Susurro sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

No era cierto, no podía ser, no quería ilusionarse tanto, por que seguramente cuando se girara para poder verlo se caería de la cama y descubriría que esto era un sueño … un sueño demasiado realista por cierto.

- Es que acaso no piensas saludarme Sakura-chan .- Decía el rubio apretando mas el agarre a la cintura de la chica.

En verdad, en verdad estaba ahí abrazándola, su cuerpo tibio contra el suyo, su respiración y su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello …

Llevo una de sus manos a uno de esos brazos fuertes que la envolvían con delicadeza, esperando que se esfumasen con solo tocarlo, pero no fue así, de un fuerte tirón se libero del agarre para poder verlo de frente, y se topo con esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de vivacidad, calidez y … amor, quería cerciorarse de que era el, observo el cabello rubio y alborotado ahora un poco mas largo, las graciosas y adorables marcas en forma de bigotes en el rostro y ahora vestido con un "gi" negro con toques naranja, y alto, tan alto que le sacaba cabeza y media de diferencia, pero era el, era realmente el, estaba de regreso.

- Naruto … . - Expreso con total asombro.

El chico abrió los brazos esperando un abrazo pero lo que recibió fue un potente puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo dejo viendo tazones de ramen voladores.

- ¡¡¡NARUTO BAKA!!!.- Grito la pelirosa mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por las delicadas mejillas.

Mas sin embargo apenas termino de gritar se lanzo a los brazos del rubio llenando el masculino rostro de dulces y tiernos besos, repitiendo una y otra vez cuanto lo amaba, hasta que sus labios se unieron en aquel beso tan esperado transmitiendo tantos sentimientos, comenzando con suavidad para poco apoco irse transformando en uno hambriento lleno de deseo y pasión desbordados, pero la falta de aire en sus cuerpos los obligo a separarse un poco para recuperar el aliento, respirando muy cerca de la boca del otro, perdiéndose en las profundidades de aquellos ojos de la persona amada, esperada y ansiada.

- No sabes cuanto te extrañe, cuanto te espere … .- Susurro la chica.

- Lo se … por que yo te necesite igual, escuchar tu voz, tu aroma, tus ojos, no deje de pensar en ti ni un solo día, ni un solo minuto, ni un solo segundo ttebayo … Sakura, mi Sakura cuanto te amo. - Confeso el rubio.

- Yo también te amo, te amo tanto Baka .-

- Oye ….-

- Shh … ven conmigo .- Callo al chico mientras que tomaba su mano y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Caminaron tranquilamente por las calles de la ahora desierta Konoha, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, tomados de la mano sintiendo el nerviosismo por sus cuerpos pero sin temor alguno, apenas cruzar el umbral de la puerta del departamento de ella, se besaron como si la vida se les fuera en ello, mientras exploraban el cuerpo del otro sintiendo como el fuego abrasador de la pasión los consumía poco apoco, experimentando los deliciosos cosquilleos de los besos atrevidos depositados en la piel del otro, los jadeos y gemidos recompensa por haber encontrado un punto especialmente sensible pero sobre todo el amor que se depositaba en cada roce, por que desde un principio ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos tarde o temprano, y por fin el punto sin retorno, solo una mirada basto para continuar, entregándose sin restricciones jadeando el nombre del otro, sintiendo la total unión de sus cuerpos y de sus almas en un solo ser, hasta que ambos pudieron ver el paraíso por unos segundos y regresar con vida pero con la posibilidad de poder alcanzarlo de nuevo juntos.

Y así los alcanzo el amanecer, abrazados ella con medio cuerpo sobre el de su amante con la cabeza apoyada sobre el fuerte y calido pecho, mientras el abrazaba con delicadeza el cuerpo de aquella diosa que siempre amo y que aquella noche fue suya totalmente.

- Ohayo Sakura - chan. - Saludo el rubio con un beso.

Ella recibió los buenos días gustosa.

- Ohayo koibito . - Recito en un suspiro.

Y después un agradable silencio, el jugueteando con los rosados mechones mientras ella trazaba círculos con el dedo en aquel pecho donde descansaba …

- Te fuiste sin decirme adiós y regresaste con un simple hola .- Soltó mientras miraba al chico directamente a los ojos.

El estaba apunto de decir algo pero ella se lo impidió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Ya no importa por que ahora estas aquí conmigo y eso es lo que importa .- Susurro mientras besaba a su amante buscando repetir la experiencia de apenas hace unas horas.

- Cásate conmigo .- Pidió aquel rubio.

Se miraron a los ojos, el expectante, mientras que con infinita ternura y emoción ella devoraba sus labios dando el "SI" que los uniría por siempre …

* * *

Si por fin actualize ALELUYA, se que prometi una actualización masiva pero por problemas con mi cacharro y la escuela apenas he tenido tiempo, pues bueno sin mas que decir me despido por el momento esperando que este capi les guste. 


End file.
